


Expectations

by Melanthia13



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanthia13/pseuds/Melanthia13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin son of Fundin is a proud warrior with an even prouder heritage, a heritage he must pass on. That means he must find a bride and push away the one he loves most. However, Ori has a secret that could affect the warrior's life. Will truth be told or will Dwalin have to face a world without the love of his little scribe? Dwori fic with surprise near the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing you recognize. Only original characters and storylines belong to me.

Dwalin stood at the front of the hall sandwiched between his brother and best friend as available dwarf maidens were paraded in front of him. Led like cattle to the market by their families. To say Dwalin was uncomfortable with this situation was a profound understatement but he did what he must. Due to the fact that Balin had pledged himself solely to his duty it fell to Dwalin to continue his family's line. This meant finding a suitable bride and siring as many children as he would be able to. It chagrined him to say the least but he knew he must do his duty above all else. With an attempted smile that was truly a grimace he forced himself to talk to the young dwarrow in front of him, chagrined when he discovered just how unsuitable she was for life with a warrior. With a sigh he waved her away and rolled his neck, his eyes widening when they met those of a dwarrow across the room, a dwarrow that Dwalin considered a friend, a companion and a confidante. The look in his eyes broke Dwalin's heart and he didn't know what the true weight of the other dwarf's gaze meant but he would by the end of the night.

...

Ori stood at the back of the hall feeling sick. At the front of the hall stood the very light of the world being enticed by maidens and bribed by fathers. It was a truly sickening display that not even the slavers of the Harad could compete with. Making a noise of disgust Ori sipped some wine, taking note of the subtle yet fragrant bouquet Dori had been particularly vocal about when he'd handed Ori a great goblet of the stuff. Leave it to Dori, he may have been insufferable and smothering at times but he truly was a wonderful older brother that loved his siblings fiercely and knew what they needed better than they did from time to time. Sighing, Ori downed more of the fragrant red but nearly choked on it when hands landed on the dwarrow's shoulders.

"Hello there Ori!" Ori resisted rolling eyes at the realization of who was the owner of one of the hands and tried to ignore them, but was thwarted by the other dwarf present.

"Come join us! We've found three lovely lasses in need of our attentions." Kili grinned and Ori just sighed but smiled at the two princes.

"Why don't the two of you go and enjoy their company? I'm not in the mood for competing with the two of you at the moment." Ori explained calmly and Kili threw an arm around his friend's shoulders and grinned.

"No competition Ori but if you're not interested in that I think I know just the activity you'd enjoy." Kili said before he shot a meaningful look at his brother who smiled in that sly way of his and threw his arm around Ori as well.

"My brother's right, we have the perfect activity. Just come with us Ori." Fili said as he and Kili worked as one to lead the scribe out of the ballroom, sharing grins as they passed through the doors. Grins that would have made Ori rethink accompanying them, grins that would have alerted Ori to the mischief the princes had in mind.

...

Dwalin sat at a table at the front of the hall with a mug of ale in front of him. It was the latest of many that he'd had through the night and he foresaw many more in his future. He growled to himself as he thought about the night, it had been nothing short of disastrous. First he'd offended nearly every female he came in contact with and been challenged to at least a dozen duels by angry fathers. That was the least of his miseries, the single most terrible thing he had encountered all night was the look of hurt in Ori's eyes, a look that confused him to no end. Ori had looked betrayed and pained beyond reckoning, it was as though Dwalin had broken a courtship... No there had to be another reason, maybe the lass he was forced into conversation with was someone Ori fancied. There was no way the brilliant, beautiful and kind scribe would want someone as rough and brash as Dwalin. Not to mention that Dwalin was nearly twice his age. Shaking his head Dwalin picked up his ale and drained it in one, long, swallow before he slammed it down in front of him and stared at it in what appeared to be an accusing manner. It was in this position that Thorin found him ten minutes later.

"Whatever did that mug do to you old friend? You look at it as though it dulled your axe." Thorin gave Dwalin a small smile and sat down opposite him while Dwalin continued to scowl. "I know things have not gone well this evening but we will find you a bride. There's bound to be someone who holds your interest."

"There already is someone." Dwalin spoke before he could stop himself then cursed his ale loosened tongue. As a few moments ticked by in silence Dwalin looked up to see his friend and King giving him a look of understanding but he brushed it aside. "Not that it matters, I owe it to my family and my line to continue on. I need to find a lass to fulfill my duty."

"Who says that you must find a lass?" Thorin asked as Dwalin glared up at him, angered by the question for some inexplicable reason.

"It is expected of me, you know this. Balin has dedicated himself to serving you and that means that I must sire children to continue our bloodline." Dwalin explained his reasons as though the king were an idiot and Thorin shook his head.

"You are wrong my friend. At one time those were the expectations. Sacrificing happiness was a small price to pay for continuing your family line. You have fought too long and too hard to give up on true happiness." Thorin told him with a smile and Dwalin growled.

"You have heirs! You don't understand the importance of this!" Dwalin growled before he suddenly stood up and made his way through the hall, the crowds parting before the angry dwarf and Thorin rose to follow him but was stopped by a hand to his shoulder.

"Let him go laddie. When Dwalin's in a mood like this there's no reasoning with him. Let's hope he clears his head before he takes someone else's off." Balin spoke wisely and Thorin nodded, knowing that his friend knew Dwalin better than anyone else in the world. It didn't mean that he wouldn't look for him when the time called for it.

...

Ori growled into the darkness. When Kili and Fili had taken the scribe off they'd been cryptic and far too friendly, Ori should have known how to spot the deception right away. After being their friend for so long it should have been second nature to spot the beginnings of mischief in the princes' eyes. Sighing Ori ran a hand over the door for the millionth time in an effort to find a handle or even a hinge but there was no such luck to be had. The door was one of fine dwarven craftsmanship, seamless and strong. Only a team of oxen could have dislodged it and only those that knew where to touch could open it. In resignation Ori sighed again, bemoaning fate and cursing dwarven princes. All of a sudden there were sounds in the corridor, heavy footfalls and curses muffled by the weight of the door. As soon as the noises approached the scribe frantically beat on the door and without a moment to pause it was flung open and Ori came face to face with Dwalin who looked shocked.

"Thank you Mister Dwalin, I don't know how long I've been in here but it is good to be free once more." Ori said, trying to smile but failing miserably.

"What happened lad?" Dwalin asked, noting the flinch when he called Ori "lad" a flinch that always happened, despite the fact that Ori was indeed a lad. Even so Dwalin waited for the scribe to answer.

"I was walking with Fili and Kili, well more like I was being dragged along with them. As we came upon this room Kili said he had something to show me and opened the door. As I got closer Fili pushed me in and closed the door behind me, I've been here ever since." Ori explained as Dwalin growled.

"Those lads deserve a good talkin' to and a hand upside the head." Dwalin grumbled to himself then looked at Ori. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm mostly just annoyed at the moment." Dwalin chuckled at that and found himself smiling fondly at the scribe. Just as he was about to lead the scribe out of the room he suddenly felt pressure to his back and was pushed onto Ori as the door shut behind them. A mischievous laugh could be heard echoing through the halls and Dwalin growled before he looked down and saw the position he was in above the young dwarf. His face went hot and he tried to think of a way out of his predicament but he found himself at a loss. Ori was so soft and it felt so right to be here like this... He was shaken out of his thoughts when his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he saw Ori's face. The young scribe looked mortified and had tears in his eyes. Immediately Dwalin scrambled up and moved away.

"Did I hurt you?" Dwalin asked and Ori's head shook.

"No, it's just so embarrassing." Ori said softly, then sniffled. "This is your big night and here you are locked in a closet with a simple scribe. I'm sorry you're stuck with me sir."

"What's this 'sir' or 'mister Dwalin' business?" Dwalin asked as he moved so Ori could sit up. "I think we've been through too damned much together to use titles and such. I'm no better than you Ori, not when I've bled for you and you've bled for me, not when we've encountered hardship and strife together. I'd hope that would afford me yer friendship."

Ori looked up, eyes still wet with tears and gave Dwalin a confused look. Of course they were friends! It was the one thing that had kept Ori sane during all these months of Dwalin's wife hunt. If they weren't friends then all the hard work at keeping the insanity and jealousy at bay would be for naught.

"Of course you're my friend Mis- Dwalin. It's just..." Ori looked down then looked up, eyes bright with unshed tears. "It's just that I'm about to lose you."

Ori's mouth shut with an audible snap and Dwalin looked at the scribe with wide eyes, his heart clenching painfully at the look on Ori's face. As Ori looked away Dwalin grabbed the young dwarf's shoulders and looked into those beautiful, pain-filled, eyes.

"You'd never lose me, lad. After all we've been been through we're bound in blood and honor. You've got to believe that laddie." Dwalin pleaded and suddenly Ori pushed Dwalin's hands away and stood.

"I'm not a bloody lad you great git! I'm not even a male." Ori spoke the words before any thought entered Ori's head and she placed her hands over her mouth.

"Not even male... What do you mean by that Ori?" Dwalin asked in confusion and Ori closed her eyes. "Please answer me."

Dwalin gently placed his hand's over Ori's and brought them down, causing Ori to cry out in misery. As Ori cried Dwalin gave the younger dwarf a warm smile and lifted a hand up to caress her face.

"Please..." Dwalin asked softly and Ori took a deep breath.

"I'm a female...I was taught from a young age to pass myself off as a male to avoid the...problems...dwarf women face. When my parents died Dori took up the mantle and kept watch over me, ensuring my secret remained safe. Nori helped with it too." Ori explained and Dwalin took a deep breath as he tried to make sense of what Ori'd just said.

"How did you hide this from us during the quest? You bathed with us, we cleaned each other's wounds." Dwalin asked and Ori blushed deeper.

"If you think about it I never bathed with the Company, Dori always found a secluded spot for me to undress and wrapped my breasts every day. I also knit my jumpers and cardigans to hide my curves. As for the wounds, Dori and Nori always took care of my injuries. Keeping my secret was the last promise they'd ever made Mum and Da so they took it very seriously." Ori took a deep breath after her story and smiled. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. "Looks like that's one less secret for Nori to keep, Valar knows how he keeps track of them all. Is everything alright Dwalin?"

Ori stared at the older dwarf in confusion as his shoulders shook in what Ori thought were silent sobs. However, that theory was shot out of the air when a loud, barking, laugh sounded. Ori wondered if she should be offended but changed her mind when Dwalin wrapped her in a hug.

"You brilliant, wonderful, lass!" Dwalin laughed as he held her tight and kissed the top of her head. "You have no idea how happy you've made me."

"Happy, how have I made you happy? I lied to and deceived you all. How can you not hate me?" Ori asked earnestly and Dwalin released her and held her at arms length and gave her a look of such love and devotion that she felt her heart beat faster than a hummingbird's wings.

"'Hate you? I could never hate you. I love you Ori, I have since you threatened to put dwarvish iron up Smaug's backside. You were so naive but determined and so brave. I'd never seen anything like you." Dwalin told the beautiful scribe as he brought a hand to her cheek, touching feather light as she looked at him shyly. "That day I gave you my heart and have been in a state ever since. I knew I needed you but I couldn't claim you."

"Why not Dwalin? Surely you know that I return your feelings?" Ori asked and Dwalin looked at her, dumbstruck.

"What did you say?" He asked gruffly, his voice rough with emotion.

"I love you, you silly oaf, that's why I allowed myself to be whisked away by the princes. I couldn't bear to see you choose another woman as your bride, to see you reject me." Ori said sadly and Dwalin pulled her into his arms.

"We're a right pair of fools, aren't we? Both too afraid to fight what's expected of us." Dwalin pulled away and pressed his forehead to Ori's before he moved away again. "I'm sorry I hurt you, sweet Ori, I thought I could never have you so I pushed you away. My line needs to continue and that means I need a wife to bear my children. I believed you were male which meant that I had to push those thoughts away and find a suitable mate. Now, I can have it all, a partner and a wife. If you'll have me that is."

Dwalin spoke with uncertainty but such hope that Ori merely rolled her eyes and ran a hand over Dwalin's beard.

"Of course I'll have you, you daft dwarf! You're everything I've ever wanted. Now kiss me before I lose my nerve." Ori commanded and all Dwalin could do was comply, truly happy and at peace for the first time in a very long time.

When Fili and Kili opened the door an hour later Ori was in Dwalin's arms telling a story in a soothing voice while the older dwarf hummed in accompaniment. The warrior glared at the princes in retribution for the prank but the sparkle in his eyes gave away his true feelings and the brothers smiled, pleased with their work. The smiles faded, however, when Dwalin rose and smashed the boys heads together. Everything may have turned out for the best but the boys still misbehaved.

...

From that night on Ori and Dwalin were nearly inseparable, only leaving one another to perform their duties and attend to matters of the kingdom that required their expert opinions. This proved a boon when the truth about Ori's deception came to light. There were those in Erebor who no longer trusted the scribe and called for her removal from the office of Royal Historian and still there were others who thought that now that she was female she could be subjected to their attentions. Both groups were mistaken, sometimes painfully so when Dwalin came upon them speaking ill of his love or attempting to take liberties that were reserved for him and him alone. In the end the naysayers and lascivious fools were silenced by Dwalin's intimidation tactics as well as Nori's particular skills and the couple allowed to live in harmony. They were so happy with one another that when they bonded a year after the ball the whole of the mountain celebrated but none more so than the Company that had watched their love blossom, the Company that became family and didn't allow the two fools to go on in misery without each other. In the end Dwalin got the wife he wanted and didn't have to forsake love and his little scribe got everything she'd ever desired and so much more.

...The End...

**Author's Note:**

> You wouldn't believe how hard it was to write without gendered pronouns. I wanted Ori's secret to remain so until she announced it. I hope you all enjoyed this story, my muses have been mostly quiet and this plotbunny wouldn't leave me be so I decided to bring the story to life. I totally ship Dwori and haven't seen a fem!Ori story so here you go. Feel free to read and review if you wish and remember that I appreciate every single one of you that reads my fic.


End file.
